Si Manis
by dongpaca
Summary: Donghyun itu jomblo tapi bahagia. cuman dia itu udah jatuh cinta sama si manis yang kalo senyum bisa bikin semua orang jatuh cinta. jadi gimana cara Donghyun mendekati si manis? Produce 101 season 2 fanfic. dongpaca couple. Kim Donghyun x Im Youngmin. yaoi
1. prolog

**Si Manis**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

aku siswa sma yang tampan nan mempesona Kim Donghyun, kelas sebelas tiga.

Terkenal iya, suara merdu iya, tampan iya, pintar lumayan. cuman satu kekuranganku, jomblo.

tapi jangan salah aku seorang jomblo bahagia yang tidak haus belaian/?

cuman aku haus perhatian dari **si manis**. sejak masuk sebelas tiga hanya dia yang mampu mengguncang dunia ku (dia liatin si manis waktu lagi gempa)

jadi inilah kisah ku bersama **si manis** calon masa depanku. ingin mendengarnya?

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC or DELETE?**

tanganku gatal sekali ingin mengetik ff tentang dongpaca biar peminatnya makin banyak. memang aku seorang amatiran jadi maaf jika mengecewakan. jadi aku mau buat ff ini drabble dari setiap moment dongpaca yang terjadi di kelas gitu. setiap chapternya ga berkaitan. gimana? atau ada yang mau kasih saran yang bagus? ehehe semoga ada yg berminta ya. sampai jumpa T.T


	2. ga jelas

**SI MANIS**

Donghyun kesel banget harus pisah kelas sama teman seperhomoan dia kayak Woojin sama Kenta dan dia harus terjebak sekelas sama si cabe Daewhi. Bukan maksud dia benci sama Daewhi tapi kesel aja dari tk sampai sma punya kawan cabe kayak Daehwi suka bikin Donghyun malu berat.

kayak gini, baru aja mereka berdua masuk kelasㅡ jalan bareng karena paksaan Daehwi, si cabe udah teriak teriak gaje biar Donghyun duduk bareng dia di depan. Yang lain pada ketawa cuman gitu cuman si Donghyun udah gengsi dia memutuskan untuk duduk dibelakang lebih nikmat apalagi kalo ngantuk posisinya aman buat tidur.

udah mulai banyak temen yang masuk mencari tempat duduk strategis dan juga si Donghyun sibuk mencari uke yang pas untuk menghilangkan kejombloan dia. jujur dia iri sama temen homo nya yang lain kayaknya gampang banget dapatin uke atau seme, padahal dia itu banyak kelebihan bahkan bisa di nobatkan sebagai menantu idaman mama.

sekarang si Donghyun makin merasa ngenes banget jadi jomblo padahal dia bahagia always, gegara adegan mesra didepan dia yang ditunjukkan oleh pasangan terfamous se sekolahan, ongniel. gila si Daniel perhatian banget sama si Ong yang imut imut lucu menggemaskan. oke stop fanboyingnya.

setelah lelah menanti uke yang pas kena dihati, sebuah tangan menepuk punggung Donghyun. menurut Donghyun ini kayak adegan drama gitu soalnya ketika dia balik kayak ada efek slow motion gitu setelah dia sadar yang nepuk punggungnya tadi itu sesosok lelaki manis dengan mata berbinar dan bibir kissable yang terlalu menggoda.

"hai. bolehkan gue duduk disamping lo" gila suara yang lembut plus senyuman indah nan menenangkan itu membuat Donghyun ingin sujud syukur karena Tuhan telah mengutus malaikat cantik buat dia. doanya terkabul gaes. ini uke idaman donghyun banget.

"boleh dong apa sih yang enggak buat kamu cantik" si Donghyun buru buru membersihkan kursi kosong disampingnya itu biar ga ada debu yang bakal nempelin si manis itu karena cuman Donghyun aja yang boleh nempelin dia ehehe

si manis itu tersenyum canggung karena kelakuan si Donghyun yang aneh itu tapi kata Donghyun si manis makin menggemaskan ketika senyum kayak gitu. pengen segera dihalalin si manis ini, ucap donghyun dalem hati lah kalo dia ngomong langsung bisa langsung ditolak mentah mentah ya kan?

"eh kak Youngmin hati hati si Donghyun suka modus sama uke yang cantik kayak kakak. dia tuh mesum juga pokoknya hati hati kak!" ucap Daehwi ga nyante yang membuat kelas sebelas tiga menggosipkan si Donghyun.

baru aja Donghyun ingin membela diri dari hinaan sang cabe suara lembut Youngmin terdengar dengan indahnya di telinga Donghyun, "Daewhi ga boleh gitu ya, Donghyun kelihatan baik kok" jangan lupa senyuman manisnya itu bukan hanya Donghyun yang merasa adem karena senyuman maut itu tapi sekelas. oke Youngmin menjadi uke pujaan kelas sekarang, si Donghyun harus gece sebelum ketikung.

.

.

.

akhirnya istirahat tiba, Donghyun bersyukur banget karena dia bisa sedikit menjernihkan pikirannya yang sejak pagi ga bisa berhenti mikirin cowok manis disampingnya.

niat Donghyun mau liatin Youngmin secara diam diam tapi keburu ketahuan karena Youngmin lagi natap dia. Donghyun kaget sampai hampir jatuh dari kursi, sumpah ga bisa dia lebih malu lagi apa didepan gebetan.

Youngmin ketawa manis lagi melihat reaksi Donghyun yang alay itu ㅡketularan kenta kayaknya. "ga ke kantin? si Daehwi udah ke kantin tuh"

"ga ah malu gue jalan bareng si cabe yang ada gue sial mulu. eh kak Youngmin ga ke kantin?"

"ga gue makan dikelas aja soalnya gue bawa bekal" Youngmin nunjukin kotak makan yang dia bawa, si Donghyun jadi penasaran apa isinya karena dia juga lapar sebenarnya.

"bekal kak Youngmin apa tuh?" Donghyun duduknya jadi makin deket sama Youngmin sekalian modus sih yang pastinya.

"cuman nasi goreng kimchi kok, soalnya tadi gue kesiangan ga sempat masak hehehe" Donghyun makin jatuh cinta sama si Youngmin, ini mah istriable sekali. gue pengen cepet nikah sama uke macem gini, sekali lagi ini Donghyun cuman ngomong dalam hati.

"Donghyun-ah say a" Donghyun lagi mode bego jadi dia bilang a kayak anak kecil gitu tapi ga apa apa deh dia dapat untung juga. apa? di suapin sama calon istri ehehe.

Donghyun kaget tapi mulutnya tetap gerak karena dia laper dapat makanan gratis buatan calon istri lagi. rezeki anak soleh. Youngmin ketawa lagi, makin manis lagi. sumpah ini orang pengen Donghyun mati diabetes kali.

"lo itu lucu deh hyun" si Youngmin mulai makan dia juga lapar bukan cuman dingdong doang. tapi yang bikin Donghyun ketawa ketawa itu sendok bekas suapin dia tadi dipakai sama Youngmin jadi mereka udah kissing walau ga langsung tapi tetep aja ada seneng senengnya gitu. mana dikatain lucu lagi. Pulang nanti dia harus pamer ke geng homo dia biar pada iri mereka.

"kak Youngmin lebih lucu. jadi pengen gue pacarin"

kali ini Youngmin keselek, kaget yaampun masa baru kenal tadi udah langsung nembak. Donghyun ganteng sih cuman kelihatan banget modus jadi cukup meragukan. Youngmin ga mau hati dia tersakiti sama brondong kayak Donghyun.

"kalau ga mau jadi pacar gue ga apa apa sih kak. cuman waktu nikah nanti sama gue"

muka Youngmin udah merah banget mana dia keselek air yang lagi dia minum. cobaan apa kali ini temen duduknya brondong penuh modus. kuatkan hati Youngmin ya Tuhan.

sumpah gue ga ngerti lagi ini gue ngetik apa. intinya semoga kalian suka aja. kalo ga suka bakal gue delete aja daripada membuat kalian semua jadi kesel T.T

terima kasih juga yang udah sehati sejiwa raga sama gue mendukung couple dongpaca. peluk cium untuk kalian semua yang ngeship couple ini.


	3. sakit

**SI MANIS**

pagi hari yang cerah dihari kamis Donghyun sedang menunggu pujaan hatinya yang manis mengalahkan segala jenis gula yang ada. iya alay. serah kata Donghyun ini namanya cinta.

Donghyun lagi asik berkaca nih gaes melihat penampilangnya yang sok ganteng itu, kata dia Jung Daehyun bap yang kw lebih menggoda dari aslinya. sedangkan Ong yang duduk didepan dia menatap jijik, heran bisa ada orang narsis kayak Donghyun.

Donghyun terus fokus sama kacanya biar dia terus memantau kegantengannya supaya tetap terjaga sampai Youngmin sang calon istri datang. tapi sampai bel bunyi dan muka Donghyun udah ga jelas bentuknya, batang hidung si manis belom muncul. positif Donghyun galau berat mana jam pertama matematika, rusak dah hari kamis indah milik tuan Kim ini.

udah sendiri bego matematika apes banget hidup Donghyun padahal kalo ada si paca nya yang imut itu ada kan bisa modus sambil belajar soalnya paca itu jago hitung hitungan. kan istriable lagi jadi nanti kalo nikah sama Donghyun pasti bisa meminimalisir pengeluaran keluarga kecil mereka ehehe

udah jam 9 Donghyun semakin menyerah menunggu Youngmin datang tapi dia ga bakalan nyerah untuk menjadi suami Youngmin hehehe. Donghyun yang makin ngantuk mencoba mencari posisi yang enak buat tidur. lumayan sejam lagi jam matematika selesai.

baru aja Donghyun mau ke alam mimpi telinganya itu mendengar suara lembut sayu pasrah kayak abis di naena /gak woi

ya Youngmin baru aja dateng. hebat kan anak teladan bisa telat parah kayak gini, sang guru yang pengen ngusir Youngmin merasa iba melihat penampilannya. pucat lemas berantakan kayak habis main sama Donghyun .g

"kamu sakit Youngmin? harusnya kamu tidak ke sekolah saja"

"aku tidak apa-apa pak" ucap Youngmin dengan senyuman lemahnya. gitu aja cantik apalagi kalo lagi sehat.

Donghyun yang udah paham kondisi itu dengan sigap menuntun Youngmin dari depan hingga menuju tempat duduk mereka. sekelas pada hurain dingdong, bisa aja modus supaya bisa pegang-pegang si Youngmin.

Donghyun sekarang makin galau melihat kondisi Youngmin yang bener-bener mengenaskan. Dia udah ngebujuk Youngmin ke uks cuman si manis itu rada keras kepala juga katanya dia ga suka bau obat-obatan, mana jam istirahat dia juga ga mau makan padahal udah dibujuk sama Minhyun yang sisi keibuannya lagi on, dan juga maksa buat ngikutin pelajaran kayak sekarang.

serius mana betah lo lagi sakit terus dengerin dongeng panjang soal sejarah yang bahkan lo ga yakin kebenarannya kalo Donghyun mah mending kabur ke ruang olahraga terus tiduran dimatras.

Youngmin juga sebenarnya ga sekuat itu cuman kepala nya aja yang keras bukan bagian yang lain. sambil dengerin penjelasan mata Youngmin itu udah ketutup terus kebuka lagi gitu aja sampai Donghyun yang kasihan akhirnya duduk tegap dan biarin kepala Youngmin bersandar dengan nyaman lalu ketiduran. badan Donghyun bisa pegal tapi apa sih yang enggak buat masa depannya ini.

"eh itu si Youngmin gimana. lu anterin pulang apa? tapi dianya masih tidur" ucap Daniel dia menyuarakan pendapat puluhan orang dikelas yang juga kelihatan khawatir sama Youngmin.

"udah lo semua pulang aja deh bentar lagi kalo kak Youngmin bangun bakal gue anter pulang. ga mungkin gue tega ninggalin calon istri sendiri"

"sa ae lo ludah ular"

"berisik banget lo muel. walau ludah seenggaknya gue ga ditolak sama orang yang gue suka dua kali"

gila muel langsung ngambek ninggalin Donghyun gimana enggak si dingdong membuka luka lama yang ia terima dari si dewi cabe yang entah kenapa ga pernah mau nerima dia. kurang apa coba.

coba lo semua bayangkan punya cowok kayak Donghyun yang pacarnya sakit terus ditungguin sampai bangun. mereka tuh udah pulang dari jam 2 tapi sekarang udah hampir jam 4. kira-kira sekitaran 3 jam deh si Youngmin tidur kayak putri tidur gitu. niatnya pengen Donghyun cium biar langsung bangun kek di dongeng cuman ya itu dia masih waras untuk menahan hawa napsu.

untungnya juga si Donghyun menemukan novel di dalam tas milik Youngmin. isu isu yang dia denger sih emang doi suka banget baca sampai dulu kelas sepuluh kalo ga ada Youngmin di perpus sehari aja itu aneh. novel yang dia baca juga bagus ga apa apa deh pegel lumayan ada hiburan dan masih jadi tempat sandaran bagi kesayangannya.

ga lama kemudian si Youngmin bangun. tangannya kucek kucek mata khas orang baru bangun tidur. sial lucu dia. pengen Donghyun ajak kawin sekarang.

"eh Donghyun kok ada dikamar?" Youngmin kebingungan kayak udah tidur 100 tahun dan baru sadar gitu.

"yaelah kak ini tuh disekolah. gimana udah baikan belum? kayaknya masih agak demam deh" Youngmin malu berat udah salah mana si Donghyun perhatiannnya bikin dia pengen meluk aja.

"ini kan udah jam 4 kok masih disini hyun" menutupi kegugupan dengan pertanyaan gitu biar ga ketahuan padahal Donghyun udah nyengir ganteng tau kalo dia lagi salting.

"nungguin putri tidur bangun. tadi mau langsung dicium aja tapi kasihan putrinya masih lelah" mampus Youngmin pengen terjun sekarang juga. bisa ae si dingdong modusnya.

"maaf hyun. gara-gara gue..." si Youngmin mainin ujung seragamnya dan itu bahkan lebih imut daripada aegyonya si Dewi yang maksa banget bikin Donghyun mual.

"udah yuk pulang" Donghyun mengelus rambut Youngmin dengan penuh kasih sayang yang pastinya bikin lo semua iri.

ketika keluar dari kelas si Youngmin pegang tangannya Donghyun kayak mau ngomong sesuatu tapi ragu.

"kenapa? ngomong aja kak" si Youngmin natap mata Donghyun serius banget sampe Donghyun sendiri merasa malu padahal dia ga punya malu lagi.

"makasih untuk hari ini Donghyun" Youngmin cium pipi Donghyun lalu kabur dengan kekuatan super. gila padahal tadi lemes parah aja.

Donghyun cengo bingung mikir lagi si Youngmin ngapain ya kok jantung dia dag dig dug ga karuan. sampe dua menit gitu baru dia sadar dicium sama Youngmin, gila dia mimpi apaan semalam?!

"kak youngmin tunggu dong ntar jatuh gimana?!"

emang dasar bego :(


	4. rumah mertua

**SI MANIS**

ketika sekolah itu yang menyenangkan waktu ada tugas kelompok, karena tugasnya kelompok tapi nanti cuman dikerjain sama yang pintar hehehe

Donghyun ini termasuk salah satu si pemalas ga bertanggung jawab dalam kelompok ditambah lagi ini tugas kelompok fisika gaes. udah tau kan Donghyun bego banget masalah hitungan jadi dia hanya berharap aja sekelompok sama eunki yang dewa nya fisika kalo enggak sama Youngmin juga di ikhlas.

sialnya di kelas ini jumlahnya ganjil udah gitu guru fisika paling ga suka sama Donghyun. ketika semua kelompok udah terbentuk di Donghyun angkat tangannya cukup kesal dengan diskriminasi terhadap cogan seperti dia.

"bu saya sekelompok sama siapa dong?"

anak-anak yang lain jadi budeg takut kena imbasnya sekelompok sama Donghyun bahkan Youngmin udah kabur buat gabung sama kelompoknya. Donghyun kecewa dong ditinggalkan sama calon.

"yaudah siapa yang mau sekelompok sama Donghyun?"

ga ada yang peduli gaes semua pada sibuk sama tugas, Donghyun antara mau nangis atau marah soalnya temen sekelas dia pada rese kalo susah aja nyari dia kalo dia yang susah mah mereka hilang.

"Daewhi sama Donghyun aja gimana?"

"wah bu saya ga suka sekelompok sama orang yang suka ngatain saya cabe bu. saya punya hati dan perasaan bu. Dewi tuh ga bisa diginiin" si Daewhi mulai hiperbola dan Donghyun rasanya ingin memutus semua hubungan antara dia dengan Daewhi. Donghyun tuh ga bisa diginiin juga.

"Eunki aja gimana?"

"bu rumah saya sama Donghyun tuh jauh banget kayak dari Seoul ke Pyongyang mending sama yang lain aja deh bu. saya kasihan ntar si Donghyun nyasar atau diculik gitu. saya baik kan bu mikirin keselamatan temen saya" Donghyun pengen nangis kayaknya sekelas lagi kompak benci sama dia

bu guru cuman menatap iba kepada muridnya yang cukup menyebalkan itu. ga ada jalan lain kayaknya Donghyun harus sendirian soalnya Daniel yang dikenal dekat sama dia aja ga peduli buat ngajak gabung ke kelompok mereka.

"yaudah bu, Donghyun nya sama kelompok saya aja" suara Youngmin memecah keheningan, semua orang lega kecuali kelompok Youngmin. Donghyun reaksinya? udah lari-lari ke arah Youngmin lalu seenaknya peluk cowok manis itu. lumayan kesempatan bagus.

sebelas tiga udah pada bubar kecuali kelompok fisikanya Youngmin minus Donghyun, mereka lagi debat si Donghyun harus di apain soalnya dia itu ga guna banget. Youngmin juga setuju cowok itu emang ga guna tapi kasihan.

"gini aja kan ada Youngmin pasti dia bakalan jinak dan bakalan berusaha mati matian buat membantu kita sebisanya" ucap Insoo final selaku ketua kelompok.

Youngmin sih hanya menggerutu dalam hati kalo soal Donghyun pasti ujung-ujungnya dia juga yang kena. masa temen yang lain ngechat Donghyun kalo serius kerja kelompok dan bantuin sebisanya bakalan dapat hadiah kencan gratis seminggu bareng Youngmin.

hari minggu pun tiba rencananya mereka bakalan kerja dirumahnya Youngmin soalnya rumah dia terkenal atas kenyamanan dan banyak makanan lezat buatan mama Youngmin. janjiannya jam 12 tepat biar ga kemalaman gitu kasian yang pulangnya naik bus.

semua sih udah lengkap kecuali dingdong yang kayaknya bakal ngaret. kata Insoo jangan dichat lagi orangnya kalo dia serius dan punya kesadaran diri bakal datang juga orangnya.

tapi yang terjadi tuh sampe 4 jam kemudian si dingdong ga ada. Insoo udah kesel banget jadi dia memutuskan kalo si dingdong minta maaf atau apapun diiyain aja gitu. cuek juga bila perlu biar dia sadar kesalahan dia juga cukup parah.

Youngmin juga kecewa tapi bukan karena kencan mereka yang batal loh tapi karena ulah Donghyun itu temen temen jadi mengurangi kepercayaan mereka ke dia. kalo banyak yang ga mau temenan sama dia masa Donghyun cuman main sama temen homoan dia atau sama Youngmin aja.

setelah kepulangan teman temannya Youngmin dikejutkan dengan suara ketukan dipintu yang tergesa-gesa. heran dia kalo itu ayah sama mama nya kenapa pake ngetuk segala. ketika dibuka ternyata udah ada sesosok lelaki berdosa yang dengan tampang berantakan dan keringat dimana-mana. ga banget ew

Youngmin masih kaget sama kedatangan dingdong sampai di dingdong akhirnya buka suara sambil berlutut meminta maaf karena dia ketiduran dari pagi sampai sore tadi. gila itu anak kebo apa gimana.

"udah ga apa-apa. harusnya lo minta maaf ke Insoo dan yang lain mereka lebih kecewa sama lo"

Donghyun pun kembali berdiri dan mengaruk-garuk rambut dia yang banyak kutu itu. mereka berdua udah canggung parah setelah itu harus ngomong apaan coba. kejadian ciuman waktu itu buat mereka jadi agak canggung walau Donghyun masih sering gombalin alpaca nya itu.

"eh ada temennya Youngmin. masuk aja nak masa cuman berdiri depan pintu, kak gimana sih temen datang malah ga disuruh masuk"

"eh iya mah. maaf"

akhirnya dingdong masuk dan duduk di sofa empuk milik keluarga Im dan sialnya ayah Youngmin malah duduk bareng dia dan mulai nanya-nanya soal sekolah mereka. ga mungkin kan si Donghyun ceritain soal dia yang kerjaannya ngemodusin anak si om.

tapi emang Donghyun itu banyak sialnya, gimana enggak tiba-tiba ada satu cowok masuk dan ternyata itu Jaebum kakak kelas mereka yang baru aja tahun kemarin. lah kok bisa disini. Jaebum ga kalah kaget sama kehadiran Dingdong. Dingdong udah mikir kalo si Jaebum itu saingan beratnya dia atau Jaebum itu tunangan Youngmin? plis ini mimpi buruk.

"lah kok si tukang modus ada disini dek?" dingdong hatinya makin sakit mendengar panggilan dek dari mulut Jaebum. dia kan juga pengen manggil Yongmin dengan sebutan dek siapa tau Youngmin baper ehe

"kamu kenal sama Donghyun kak?" ayah Youngmin nanya dengan polosnya padahal ga tau Donghyun itu sebenarnya siapa. ya Jaebum aja di panggil kak emang Donghyun mending menghilang deh kalo saingannya kayak begini.

Youngmin udah ga tenang dia tau mulutnya si Jaebum ini berbisa kek snakeu bahaya banget kalo sampai aib nya Donghyun diceritain.

"kak mending ke atas aja ya. kan gamenya belum selesai, ke atas aja yuk" Youngmin berusaha menjauhkan Jaebum sebelum hal buruk terjadi. adegan tarik-tarik oleh Youngmin Jaebum membuat hati Donghyun kretek kretek /?

Donghyun udah mau bunuh diri aja si Youngmin makin menjadi aegyo nya di depan Jaebum. kapan dia bisa merasakan sikap manja itu hiks

"yah kalo si Donghyun ngajak adek jalan jangan diizinin. dia tuh sesat" mampus Youngmin pengen nangis sekarang, Donghyun bingung ini sebenarnya apaan sih.

"bentar. Youngmin duduk dulu, Jaebum jelasin maksud kamu ngata-ngatain nak Donghyun seperti itu"

Youngmin udah pout unyu bikin Donghyun pengen cium tapi takut dibunuh ayah Youngmin.

"jadi Daniel itu cerita yah kalo di kelasnya adek ada yang suka modus. manggil adek bilang manis lah, calon istri lah. nah orangnya itu si Donghyun. apa lu udah jadian sama Donghyun dek?"

Donghyun udah keringat dingin, sial si Daniel mainnya cerita sama kakak kelas dan btw Jaebum ini siapanya Youngmin makin bikin Donghyun kepo ditengah kegugupan.

"yah jangan percaya kakak sama Daniel kan suka gosipin aku yang ga bener"

"dek lu kok bohong? mau gue suruh Daniel datang ke rumah biar jelas?"

"udah-udah jangan brantem. jadi nak Donghyun apa itu benar?"

Donghyun gugup gaes. siapa sih ga gugup ketahuan tingkahnya yang liar itu sama ayahnya Youngmin. jadi dingdong cupu itu cuman bisa nunduk sambil hitungin semut yang lewat di lantai.

"udahlah adek kan udah gede biarin aja. Donghyun juga cakep. pacaran aja mama izinin" semua orang kecuali mama Youngmin kaget berat.

oh my god /pake suara samuel

Donghyun pengen nangis kegirangan. DAPAT RESTU WOI RESTU. dia pengen langsung ngajak Youngmin ke KUA biar secepatnya bisa sah. Youngmin? jangan tanya muka dia udah merah kayak apa. sedangkan si Jaebum asik menghasut ortu mereka biar jangan percaya sama tampan Donghyun yang bego.

akhirnya setelah malam tiba Donghyun memutuskan untuk pulang sebelum dia kawinin Youngmin beneran. sekarang Youngmin yang minta maaf karena keluarga dia pada gaje kayak gitu. Donghyun mah nyegir kek orang bego aja, dia sih seneng aja. selain dapat restu juga hati dia bisa tenang setelah tau Jaebum itu kakak kandung Youngmin jadi saingan dia ga ada.

"udah kak jangan cemberut gitu" ucap Donghyun sambil mengelus rambut Youngmin.

"tapi karena kak Jaebum ayah hampir mikir kalo kamu orang yang aneh gitu. si kakak mulutnya pengen aku tampol deh"

Donghyun ketawa ganteng, Youngmin jadi malu malu alpaca gitu. ah memang couple yang cocok ya gaes.

"kalo gitu hati-hati di jalan ya Dingdong" salting lagi si manis.

"bakalan hati-hati kok soalnya kan esok hari hingga nanti ada orang yang harus gue jagain kak hehehe"

"siapa tuh"

"ada itu yang imut"

"kasih tau dong kepo nih"

"namanya dua huruf doang. gampang kan"

yah si Youngmin jadi bete kirain mau dibilang kalo orang itu Youngmin. cih sekarang dia udah baper sama Dingdong juga.

"oh ya"

"ciee cemburu yaa. sini gue kasih tau namanya"

"b aja ah. siapa?"

"huruf pertamanya L"

"terus"

"keduanya U"

"mana ada nama kayak gitu"

"emang tau gue bilang namanya siapa"

"LU kan?"

"iya lu kak yang pengen gue jagain"

yah ngeblush tuh si Youngmin. salting parah jadi ketawa ketawa gaje gitu. Donghyun juga ketawa kayak orang idot lagi. couple idot kali ya.

"udah ah gue pulang dulu kak. takut nyasar"

"eh kok nyasar? ga hafal jalannya ya?"

"bukan takut nyasar dijalan. tapi takut nyasar di hati kak Youngmin" shit ga nyambung.bye

tapi Youngmin yang baper mah seneng seneng aja gitu. Donghyun juga sebelum pulang juga cium pipinya Youngmin dulu udah kayak orang pacaran. bikin iri sial.

sementara tiga orang dari dalam rumah nonton adegan lucu lucu menjijikan itu dengan berbagai macam ekspresi.

Youngmin? udah cabutin rumput satu-satu saking senengnya.

gue tuh heran gue ngetik apaan ini tapi selama dongpaca mah aku seneng aja :( peluk cium kalian yang udah like dan review ff ini *


	5. anak pt 1

**SI MANIS**

satu hal yang dilupain dingdong si bego sejak lahir itu. kenapa Jaebum sama Daniel bisa kenalan? awalnya dikira kakak adek lah sekarang hubungan Jaebum Daniel apaan? pacaran? apakabar dong si Ong. Daniel anak haram keluarga Im? yakali.

Donghyun tiap hari ke sekolah ga lupa berdoa juga ga lupain skenario apa aja yang bagus untuk deketin Youngmin. Belajar? kiamat juga Donghyun ga mau belajar sampai emak bapaknya frustasi. ditanya cita-cita mau jadi suami Youngmin. yakali bor situ berdua nikah hidup makan apa? batu?

tapi seminggu ini skenario dia ga soal gombalan malah jadi sesi kepo siapa sih Daniel dalam kehidupan Youngmin. kalo dibilang interaksi dikelas lumayan dekat sih sama si Ong juga gitu cuman yah ke Daniel tuh beda agak sedikit manis gimana ya, soal beginian mah Donghyun agak peka.

dia juga ga pernah mikir aneh-aneh kan Youngmin Daniel udah sekelas dari dulu dan Ong juga santai ae kalo mereka berdua udah sibuk sendiri. cuman akhirnya si Donghyun doang yang ga nyaman.

seminggu ini juga rasa cemburu Donghyun di uji habis-habisan. jadi Youngmin tuh minta tolong ke Donghyun temenin dia ke Cafe baru di dekat rumahnya Ong katanya menunya itu enak banget dan taulah si Dingdong seneng berasa kayak lagi diajak kencan. tapi waktu pulang apa yang terjadi si Youngmin malah jalan sama Daniel dan cuman ngechat Donghyun 'eh ga jadi hyun gue sama Daniel aja maaf ya'

Donghyun cuman bisa pasrah aja meratapi nasib gagal kencan padahal tadi doi sempat ke kamar mandi buat cuci muka pake sabun curian dari si Kenta soalnya kulit Kenta itu bagus banget dicurilah rahasia si Jepang alay itu siapa tau dia makin ganteng dan Youngmin makin jatuh cinta.

'Ong lu dimana?' Donghyun ngechat si Ong dan mikirnya ah pasti mereka bertiga lagi di Cafe. harusnya sih berempat bareng dia biar kayak double date gitu.

'gue lagi dirumah Minhyun nih, kenapa? kalo ngajak selingkuh gue mah ogah sama yang idiot tq'

anjir Donghyun juga ga niat sama yang suka kumat tiba-tiba gilanya bahkan Daniel sering curhat kalo dia kadang pengen bunuh diri kalo Ong lagi kumat.

kembali soal Youngmin. jadinya berdua nih? kencan? mampus kan si Youngmin bisa aja di tikung Daniel. eh tapi Ong gimana? haruskah dia sama Ong berkonspirasi kayak drama drama korea gitu?

setelah berpikir lama Donghyun memutuskan ke rumah Youngmin untuk menemukan kebenarannya. sampai disana rumah Youngmin kelihatan sepi jadi Donghyun cuman lihat-lihat dari luar aja kalo masuk nanti mau ngapain juga. ngelamar kan bisa beberapa tahun lagi hehehe

"tukang modus ngapain lo disitu? dah ganti jadi stalker nih?" eh suara menyebalkan Jaebum terdengar di telinga indah Donghyun (padahal telinga dia b aja)

"eh bang gue mau nanya boleh ga?" Donghyun berusaha selembut mungkin demi informasi yang berharga.

"kalo nanya Youngmin dia mah belom pulang lagi jalan sama Daniel ke cafe katanya"

"bukan Youngmin sih cuman soal Daniel. emang Daniel siapa sih bang kok kelihatan dekat sama keluarga abang"

"masa lo ga tau sih. Youngmin ga cerita?" hati Donghyun udah dag dig dug bukan tanda cinta loh tapi dia gugup kayak lagi nahan boker.

"gue pikir lo sama Youngmin deket, ternyata. yang sabar ae lah Dong" Jaebum mulai masuk ke halaman rumah meninggalkan Donghyun yang galau berat.

"bang jelasin dulu dong jangan bikin gue mati penasaran" dah kayak adegan drama itu cowok berdua

"mati ae lah dari pada lu ganggu Youngmin sama Daniel"

"si anjir jahat banget sialan"

"lu ngomong apa?"

"ga bang. plis jelasin ye ntar gue kasih nomor kak Youngjae buat lu deh"

"woke deal" si Jaebum langsung gece balik lagi didepan mukanya Donghyun biar dia cepat dapat nomor pujaan hati. keknya Donghyun bisa di manfaatin.

"jadi mereka itu apaan bang?"

"tunangan"

"hah?! gila lo bang"

"si Youngmin bahkan udah punya anak dari Daniel"

"asdfghjkl"

"cepat mundur teratur aja daripada sakit hati. jangan lupa nomornya Youngjae"

Donghyun cuman bisa diam membisu ingin ku maki diriku sendiri /malah nyanyi

Donghyun langsung memikirkan skenario gimana caranya bunuh diri yang ga menyakitkan.

lo semua tau kan Dingdong itu bego jadi ya pikir aja sendiri ini sebenarnya kenapa :( makasih buat reviewnya yaa /peluk cium satu satu


	6. anak pt 2

**SI MANIS**

"Youngmin sebentar jadi kan? udah kangen gue"

dingdong yang lagi asik nyatat tiba-tiba berhenti. kesel gaes. Daniel udah punya pacar ngapain kangen sama calon dia. eh iya si Youngmin kan tunangan Daniel. senyum aja Donghyun kuat kok :)

"iya kok tenang aja" si Youngmin tuh senyumnya manis banget bikin khilaf cuman ya Donghyun sadar diri aja Youngmin udah milik orang lain.

"jam 5 ya? sekalian beliin gue makanan yang lagi kekinian di ig dong" ini si Ong bukan cemburu malah nitip beli makan apa karena Ong udah tau dari awal pacaran sama Daniel? Donghyun dah pusing memilih kabur ke kantin kalo enggak menyusup ke kelas Woojin sama Kenta.

Donghyun jalan dengan langkah gontai lemah tak berdaya buat Youngmin sedih, soalnya Donghyun itu jadi pendiam bahkan udah ga banyak bicara sama dia walau jarak duduk mereka itu deket banget.

"kak ngapain si Dingdong kok jadi gitu?" tanya Daehwi yang tiba-tiba muncul ga diundang.

"ga kok. terakhir masih baik-baik aja. gue bingung dia kenapa wi, lagi ada masalah keluarga apa gimana?"

"ga mungkin lah kak keluarga Donghyun itu terkenal heboh nyerempet alay. harmonis banget, satu-satunya yang biasanya bikin dia sedih kalo dia ga di notice sama lo kak"

"kenapa ya, gue kan sedih lihat dia gitu terus"

"apa dia cemburu lo jalan sama Daniel?" ini Ong yang ngomong, tumben pintar.

"ga mungkin lah sayang, Donghyun kan tau kita berdua pacaran"

"tapi Donghyun kadang bego juga kak" tutup Daewhi.

si Youngmin kini galau kenapa ya dedek /uhuk kesayangan dia itu jadi muram. mau diajak jalan juga Donghyun rada cuek begitu kan Youngmin malu kalo sampai di tolak.

kantin itu kalo jam istirahat tau kan ramenya kayak apa, udah gitu suara ketawa dimana-mana. semua orang kelihatan bahagia cuman si Donghyun ae yang kayak orang susah bikin teman homo dia yang lagi makan jadi ga napsu. ini anak kayaknya lagi kesambet padahal kalo udah sama makanan mah dia semangat 45 bahkan makanan temen juga di embat.

"di php-in sama Youngmin?" Kentalay yang mulutnya udah gatal udah kepo parah juga.

"makanya kalo orang ga suka jangan dipaksa giliran sakit hati aja temen pada kena imbas semua. sadar diri ae lah Dong" Woojin rada kesel ya soalnya makin lama Donghyun makin ngedrama bingung siapa sih uke disini.

"tapi gaes gue dapat kabar yang bener-bener buruk"

"buruk kayak muka lu ya?" si Woojin emang tampolable sekali.

"serius woi. Jaebum sendiri bilang kalo Youngmin sama Daniel udah tunangan gimana ga galau gue. katanya juga bisa aja mereka udah lebih. apakabar gue yang hanya bertitle calon" Donghyun curhat dengan semangat sampai hujan lokal dimakanan Kenta. pengen tabok tapi kasian temen homo lagi galau.

"tapi lo kan bego hyun bisa aja lu dibohongin sama kak Jaebum yakan?" pengen rasanya Donghyun khilaf dan nabok Woojin. tapi ada benernya juga mana si Kenta setuju-setuju aja, kayaknya emang dia bego.

"gue punya rencana. kan si Youngmin sama Daniel mau jalan tuh sebentar sore, lo ikutin aja mereka berdua biar buktiin kalo mereka beneran tunangan atau enggak. soalnya ini aneh masa Ong yang cemburuan woles aja mereka berdua jalan bareng. ini aneh Dong" ide Kenta akhirnya membuat Donghyun kembali tersenyum secerah matahari. setidaknya punya temen kayak mereka itu membantu.

Donghyun mau ngikutin nielmin diam-diam tapi gaya nya itu lo mengundang perhatian banget. udah serba hitam, pake kacamata hitam, masker ditambah topi lagi. padahal lagi panas membara kek hatinya yang terbakar cemburu. si mba pelayan cafe aja sampai gerah waktu nyatet pesanan Donghyun, untungnya juga dia ga diusir karena kelihatan mencurigakan.

pas jam 5.15 nielmin masuk ke cafe dengan wajah ceria ditambah kehadiran sosok mungil digendongan Youngmin. kalo bisa ditebak anak itu sekitar satu tahun lah. wah emang kayak pasangan muda dengan anak yang lucu.

eh bentar ada yang salah.

Youngmin gendong anak kecil yang unyu mukanya mirip-mirip Daniel soalnya punya mata sipit yang menggemaskan /lah jadi fanboy daniel nih hyun?

Donghyun pengen garuk-garuk meja melihat kebahagiaan mereka yang terlihat jelas sampai pengunjung lain aja bisik-bisik soal ketiga makhluk menggemaskan mirip keluarga kecil yang bahagia itu.

"ujujuju uri Woojinie mau makan kue apa" woi Daniel kok bapakable sekali juga Youngmin yang terus ketawa manis bikin Donghyun semakin galau.

siapa anak itu? kok bareng nielmin? masa anak mereka. tapi anak itu mirip Daniel banget. Donghyun sudah pusing memikirkan jawaban dari ribuan pertanyaannya.

ketika kue pesanan mereka datang si anak kecil yang bernama Woojin itu langsung makan dengan semangatnya sampai cream kue menempel dipipi gemuknya. nielmin ketawa bahagia banget sambil membersihkan cream itu dan mengecup pipi Woojin dengan penuh kasih sayang.

ambyar Donghyun ini beneran kayak keluarga sungguhan. anaknya imut orangtuanya tampan dan menggemaskan. kalo begini sebaiknya Donghyun menyerah saja.

"harusnya kita lebih sering menghabiskan waktu bareng Woojin" kata Daniel yang bikin hati Donghyun makin hancur.

"iya aku juga merasa bersalah udah biarin Woojin sendirian terus. kalo bukan sama kita pasti Woojin semakin kesepian" Youngmin mengusap-usap rambut Woojin dengan lembut. Donghyun juga pengen :(

tidak kuat mendengar percakapan mereka yang begitu menyayat hati Donghyun memutuskan untuk pulang dan menghabiskan waktu bersama video game kesayangannya.

ketika keluar dari cafe tersebut Donghyun tidak sadar kalo Youngmin terus memperhatikan punggungnya.

"Daniel gue kayak kenal orang yang tadi deh"

"siapa emang?"

"kayak Donghyun deh gaya jalannya"

"dasar, bilang aja lo kangen sama Donghyun. makanya kalo suka itu ngomong langsung jangan sok jual mahal gitu. ntar Donghyun jadi sama yang lain lo nyesel"

"ya seandainya gue punya keberanian lebih udah gue tembak Donghyun duluan deh"

"secepatnya kalian berdua tuh jadian deh banyak yang udah gemes sama kelakuan kalian yang bego plus ga peka itu. gue sebagai sepupu akan terus mendukung lo"

"dukung aja nih? harusnya lo sebagai sepupu gue bantuin dong"

"malas sama orang bego kayak kalian" Daniel ketawa puas sedangkan Youngmin cemberut. emang sepupunya yang satu ini menyebalkan.

dan harusnya Donghyun dengerin percakapan mereka barusan biar ga galau. Youngmin dan Daniel kan sepupuan :)) bodohie sekali yak Kim Donghyum yang udah galau tidak jelas. semoga kebodohan Donghyun cepat musnah ya, biar jadian sama Youngmin secepatnya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

makasih loh buat semuanya yang udah review dan fav cerita abal kayak gini. terharu loh sama kalian yang memberikan saya semangat. saya akan berusaha biar bisa membuat cerita dongpaca yang lebih baik lagi!! sampai jumpaaaaaa


	7. menyerah

**SI MANIS**

setelah kejadian Donghyun mengikuti Daniel dan Youngmin semuanya makin ngedrama. Donghyun udah jadi kalem tapi lebih ke jaim gitu kata Daehwi dan Youngmin yang semakin cuek karena dia udah makin sibuk sama kegiatan klub dance juga dia anggota osis kan kegiatannya banyak banget mulai dari yang penting sama ga penting.

sebenarnya Youngmin ga suka sibuk sama kegiatan osis tapi dia memilih ikut aja sambil menghibur hatinya yang sedih karena Donghyun yang minta tukeran tempat duduk sama Taedong. harusnya Youngmin dengerin kata-kata Daniel bisa aja Donghyun nanti jadi sama orang lain terus apa kabar hatinya nanti.

"min lo sama Donghyun tuh kalo ada masalah rumah tangga jangan ganggu hubungan orang bisa ga sih? tuh pacar gue berasa direbut sama si bego" Taedong kesel lah sama Donghyun yang tiba-tiba minta pindah dan malah disetujuin sama Donghan yang menerima dengan senang hati.

"lah gue kan ga ngapa-ngapain dia, lo semua salahin gue aja terus biar puas" Youngmin yang lagi capek diceramahin Taedong jadinya ngegas langsung cabut keluar kelas. anak kelas pada bingung tumben banget malaikat mereka itu marah dan ini ga beres.

Donghyun? dia pura-pura tuli aja. punya hak apa dia kepo sama masalah tunangan orang. ya si bego masih aja belom tau hubungan Daniel Youngmin.

"mereka berdua itu kenapa sih? gue yang jadi ga nyaman lihat mereka kayak gini" Ong buka suara, jujur ya dia itu ngeship dongpaca banget sejak Donghyun sering ngegombalin Youngmin tapi mereka jadian itu susah banget. udah bego ga peka lagi. emang nyebelin banget.

"gue rasa Donghyun salah paham soal hubungan gue sama Youngmin deh" Daniel keingat soal kejadian di cafe waktu itu.

"tuh kan. gue juga mikirnya kayak gitu kan pas banget si Donghyun mulai jaga jarak sama Youngmin waktu mereka batal jalan bareng itu"

"emang si Youngmin ga ngasih tau kalo gue sama dia waktu itu ke rumah sakit buat jengukin Woojin ya"

"yang gue denger dari Daehwi sih enggak. Youngmin cuman bilang mau jalan bareng lu doang"

tuh kan ini cuman salah paham karena kedua bela pihak ga ada yang mau jujur-jujuran. Ongniel jadi pusing karena jadi ikut terbawa hubungan penuh drama Dongpaca. kapan mereka jadian sih.

waktu Youngmin masuk kelas lagi dia ambil semua barangnya lalu pindah ke meja kiri depan yang ditempatin Eunki Haknyeon. ternyata Haknyeon yang baik hatinya merelakan tempat dia buat Youngmin daripada jadi perang Taedong sama Youngmin.

Taedong makin ngerasa bersalah disitu. sekelas udah pada bisik marah sama Taedong, soalnya Youngmin itu selalu senyum everywhere everytime dan kalian bayangin aja sekarang doi udah mukanya datar tanpa senyum sama sekali. Youngmin udah murka kayaknya.

"cerita aja kalo mau cerita. gue siap dengerin kok" Eunki menyambut Youngmin dengan penuh senyuman keibuan yang bikin Youngmin pengen nangis.

"boleh? tapi ga disini nanti banyak yang denger" ucap Youngmin ragu-ragu.

"pulang sekolah ke rumah gue aja sekalian cerita semuanya" Eunki dan Youngmin saling senyum, ya untung ada si Eunki yang bisa meredam sedikit kemarahan Youngmin.

Donghyun yang daritadi menatap Youngmin diam-diam agak lega karena Youngmin udah mulai senyum lagi. dia rada ngerasa jahat sih udah ninggalin Youngmin tapi dia beneran sadar kalo Youngmin ga cocok sama dia. sama Daniel kan udah pas banget tuh. kan lagi si dingdong mikir gitu.

waktu pulang sekolah Donghyun niatnya pulang bareng Daewhi, Kenta dan Woojin tapi mereka bertiga jahat udah ninggalin dia sendirian mana dia ga bawa motor karena lagi diservis. Donghyun memilih menunggu di halte bus depan sekolah.

emang takdir lagi mempermainkan Donghyun sepertinya. disaat lagi perang dingin malah harus bareng Youngmin dan terpaksa dia harus pura-pura cuek sama si manis itu. disisi lain Youngmin udah berharap banget Donghyun bakal menyabut dia dengan candaan dan senyuman meneduhkan tapi semua itu hanya hayalan belaka.

setengah jam mereka berdua cuman diam kayak ga saling kenal udah gitu ga ada murid lain yang nunggu bus, tempat itu udah serem mengalahkan kuburan dimalam hari. sekali lagi Eunki menyelamatkan Youngmin.

dia datang dengan setengah berlari dan langsung memohon maaf karena ada sedikit perdebatan dengan sang kekasih. Youngmin hanya senyum maklum setidaknya Eunki masih berbaik hati pengen dengar cerita dia aja udah seneng banget.

bus yang ditunggu Donghyun pun datang. dia segera naik tanpa mempedulikan kedua sosok itu. Youngmin menatap punggung lelaki itu dengan sedih. Eunki menatap mereka berdua ikut sedih dan berjanji dalam hatinya kalo dia bakal membuat kedua orang itu jadian sebelum terlambat.

sampai dirumah Eunki mereka langsung menuju kamarnya dan memulai sesi curhat yang bahkan jarang Youngmin lakukan dengan siapapun karena dia emang orangnya tertutup banget.

"jadi Donghyun mulai cuek sama lo waktu batal jalan itu?"

"iya sebenarnya gue udah lama pengen ngajak dia jalan tapi sepupu gue malah masuk rumah sakit. karena orang tuanya kerja keluar negri gue sama Daniel harus gantian jagain sepupu gue itu"

"lalu ga diceritain sama Donghyun tuh?"

"gue mau cerita cuman Donghyun aja ga ngomong sama gue kalo gue ngomong duluan ntar dia malah mikirnya aneh"

"bukan aneh min tapi tetap aja lo harus jelasin sama Donghyun yang otaknya lemot itu. dan juga Donghyun ga tau lo sepupuan sama Daniel?"

"loh emangnya dia ga tau? gue rasa sekelas udah tau gue sama Daniel sepupuan"

nah ini dia masalahnya. bego dah berdua. yang satu salah paham yang satu ga peka. gini terus sampai Eunki jadi member snsd. Eunki harus menyusun rencana sama pacarnya si Kenta. setidaknya mereka berdua udah tau masalah dari masing-masing pihak, kesalaha pahaman sepeleh kayak gini bisa di selesaikan dengan mudah.

di lain tempat Donghyun lagi telponan sama Donghan ngebahas game yang baru aja mereka beli. ini berdua emang hobinya ngegame ga kenal waktu sampai ortu masing-masing udah capek ceramahin mereka.

"han gue mau nanya sama lo nih"

"soal kak Youngmin?"

"yaelah ngapain gue nanya soal dia" Donghan diam, tumben banget Donghyun jadi kesal waktu ngomongin Youngmin. kayaknya masalah udah makin rumit.

"gini lo punya dong temen-temen kelas lain yang cakep gitu. tipe uke idaman pasti banyak kan. kenalin ke gue dong hehehe"

"eh Donghyun sekarang udah mikirin uke uke lain. kok tumben amat kayak gini? kak Youngmin gimana? sia-sia dong selama ini ngejar kak Youngmin?!"

"udahlah ga penting lagi ngejar jodoh orang"

"lah kok gitu sih?! bisa aja kan kak Youngmin jodoh lo?!"

"bisa ga sehari aja ga ngomongin dia" Donghan sedih baru pernah dia dibentak sama Donghyun cuman karena Youngmin. dia jadi takut banget mau lapor ke Taedong ntar malah jadi masalah baru lagi.

"tau Jung Sewoon ga anak sebelas empat yang mantannya Jaehwan. lumayan kan dia?"

"oh gue tau tuh yang jago gitar itu kan. oke sip makasih han"

telpon dimatiin sama Donghyun buat Donghan kesel cuman dia juga jadi galau ga apa-apa kan kalo dia menyarankan seorang Jung Sewoon kepada Donghyun? ga bakal ada masalah lagi kan?

ayo semuanya berterima kasih sama Donghan yang menambahkan cast baru ke cerita saya. apa rencana Eunki Kenta bakal berjalan mulus?! rencananya cerita ini pengen secepatnya tamat biar ga pada kesel lagi sama Donghyun wkwk terima kasih buat semuanya yang udah mereview cerita ini dan membuat saya jadi semangat ngetiknya kadang juga komentarnya pada lucu bikin saya ketawa :( sampai jumpaaaaaa


	8. ponyo

**SI MANIS**

nama lengkapnya Jung Sewoon tapi sering dibilang ponyo sama orang-orang karena mirip banget. di nobatkan sebagai orang tersabar setelah Youngmin. heran deh si Donghyun itu suka sama yang ga jauh-jauh dari Youngmin.

ia Donghyun udah mendeklarasikan suka sama Sewoon yang membuat Donghan, Eunki, Woojin sama Kenta misuh-misuh karena si bodoh itu malah buat masalah makin rumit. jangan tanya Youngmin gimana nasibnya. nyaris bunuh diri.

sekarang Donghyun itu ga suka kabur ke kantin atau kelasnya Woojin Kenta, sekarang kaburnya ke kelas sebelas empat biar makin dekat sama gebetan baru. Sewoon? santai aja, ga tau juga dia suka sama Donghyun atau enggak.

ya berkat Kim Donghan semuanya. sekarang Donghan udah diseret sama Kenta Woojin Daehwi Eunki di kamar mandi. katanya biar bicara lebih serius. serah mereka aja.

"dah dikunci pintunya wi?"

"udah aman"

"oke. langsung aja kita mulai"

"eh ada apa ini Donghan yang baik hati masa mau di gangbang sama kalian para uke :( "

"kalo sama Taedong mau ga?"

"mau banget!!"

kepala Kenta jadi korban dari tangan cantik Woojin Eunki sama Daewhi, ini kapan masalah Dongpaca selesai kalo pada bego berjamaah.

"jadi gini loh Donghan kesayangannya kak Taedong. kita mau nanya nih soal Sewoon Donghyun kok jadi dekat banget" Daewhi sih ngomongnya lembut cuman pake senyum mengerikan Donghan udah mau pipis aja.

"Sewoon yang mana kok aku ga tau"

"kalo udah bego jangan pura-pura bego dong. kan yang sekelas sama Sewoon dulu kamu Youngmin Daniel Ong. ga mungkin kan mereka ngenalin Sewoon ke Donghyun" Eunki udah kesal banget ini.

"maafin aku ya soalnya Donghyun juga nanya sambil ngebentak gitu. aku kan takut disiksa sama Dingdong :("

"kenapa ga kasih tau Taedong aja" ini Woojin.

"emang kamu ga denger berita title uke tersabar Youngmin di cabut gegara Taedong. mau masalah baru lagi :("

semuanya udah kesel karena segalanya makin ribet makin drama. plis ini bukan rumah uya atau katakan putus jadi gausah ngedrama bisa ga sih.

"jadi ada rencana ga biar Dongpaca bisa bersatu lagi?"

"gini aja buat kak Jaehwan balikan sama ponyo aja gimana?"

"pinter Dong. terus kak Jisung mau lo apain heh?"

"ohiya mereka kan udah harmonis banget :("

"biar cepat kita ngomong langsung aja sama Sewoon. sebenarnya kita itu malah ngedrama kalo libatin orang lain lagi" suka deh kalo Kenta bijak mode on kayak begini.

"Donghan kamu ajak Sewoon deh ke rumahnya Eunki terus kita ngomong baik-baik sama dia. semuanya pasti bisa selesai kalo kepala dingin" Woojin memutuskan.

"eh tapi sekarang kabarnya Youngmin gimana?" lanjut Woojin

Eunki dan Donghan cuman nunduk dengan wajah sedih. Youngmin jadi makin gila menghabiskan waktu sama kegiatan ekstra lainnya juga tiap hari kerjanya nongkrong di perpus bareng anak kutu buku lainnya. daripada dia harus dengar gombalan Donghyun ke Sewoon dari kelas sebelah mending dia ke perpus aja menghabiskan waktunya dengan hal yang berharga. walau Youngmin bilangnya cuman pengen belajar karena bentar lagi kelas duabelas tapi semua tau kok Youngmin itu galau berat.

Daniel sebagai salah satu orang yang menyebabkan drama Dongpaca ini mulai menyusun rencananya bareng Ong. mereka berdua memutuskan untuk ngomong sama Donghyun setelah Eunki bilang mereka bakalan deketin Sewoon buat ngejelasin apa yang terjadi.

jadi sekarang udah jam pulang Daniel nahan Donghyun supaya ga pulang dulu soalnya dia mau ngomong. anak-anak yang lain udah keluar kelas jadi nontonin mereka, kepo juga dengan apa yang terjadi tapi Youngmin memilih pulang sekarang juga karena dia lelah berurusan sama Donghyun lagi. bikin sakit hati doang.

"mau ngomongin apa lagi?"

"biasa aja kali. lo uke apa seme sih senengnya ngedrama"

"ha? mau ngomong itu doang? elu kali yang drama" Donghyun udah jalan menuju pintu kelas.

"pengecut lo. segitu aja nyerah sama Youngmin? ngapain lo kejar dia kalo akhirnya kayak begini"

"bisa ga sih kalian semua berhenti ngebahas soal Youngmin. emang gue siapanya dia ha? gue kan udah bilang gue suka sama Sewoon"

diluar kelas makin rame desak-desakan pada mau denger percakapan kedua lelaki tampan itu. Eunki dkk udah kesel banget kok Donghyun gini banget jadi orang, beda lagi sama Ong yang kesel karena Daniel ga langsung to the point malah jadi ngumpan perkelahian kayak gini.

"segampang itu lo suka sama orang ya? kalo gitu lo jangan bikin Youngmin gue susah lagi bangsat" si Daniel langsung aja nonjok Donghyun dan langsung dibalas. akhirnya mereka saling pukul tanpa ampun, temen sekelas udah berusaha misahin mereka tapi tau kan kekuatan Daniel yang kayak beruang itu. walau muka Daniel luka juga tetap aja lebih parah si Donghyun. akhirnya perkelahian itu selesai akibat tamparan Ong ke muka Daniel. mantap.

sementara seseorang dari luar kelas lihatin Daniel sama Donghyun dengan senyuman miring. hanya dia aja yang kelihatan bahagia melihat semua itu dan untungnya dia ga sadar kalo Woojin lihat tingkah dia itu.

'kayaknya ada yang aneh sama dia'

.

.

.

ujin lihatin siapa hayooo? ngebayangin Daniel Donghyun brantem hancur ga sih mukanya Donghyun .g

Donghyun move on paca makin cuek. gitu aja yah gausah jadian lagi :)

makasih loh atas semua review kalian yang membuat saya jadi semangat untuk ngetik. sampai jumpaaaa


	9. salah

**SI MANIS**

setelah perkelahian berhasil dihentikan sekarang Sewoon sudah berada dirumah Eunki. tapi sekarang Sewoon hanya bersama Donghan Eunki dan Woojin. entah kenapa Woojin keras kepala menyuruh Daewhi dan Kenta mengurusi Donghyun sedangkan dia disini padahal Woojin itu bisa dibilang paling jago mengontrol Donghyun.

"jadi begini Sewoon kita disini mau bicara baik-baik sama lo soal Donghyun" Eunki ngomong.

"emang Donghyun kenapa?" Sewoon kelihatan kalem banget.

"mungkin anak-anak yang lain udah pada tau ya gimana Donghyun ngejar Youngmin dari awal kelas sebelas sampai minggu kemarin. nah sekarang dia bilang suka sama lo padahal dia itu lagi salah paham sama Daniel Youngmin aja makanya jadi brantem kayak tadi"

"ya terus?" Woojin ingin mengumpat, walau jawaban Sewoon kalem dia malah jadi kesel. Woojin langsung memasukan Sewoon dalam list orang yang ga dia suka.

"jadi aku nyaranin ke Donghyun kalo kamu itu uke idaman banget jadinya Donghyun malah ngejar-ngejar kamu sampai kayak beberapa hari ini. aku mau minta maaf soalnya kamu jadi kebawa sama masalah kita" ini Donghan

"kita pengen lo ngejauhin Donghyun itu aja" Eunki sama Donghan pengen gampar Woojin sekarang juga, ini anak lagi pms apa gimana daritadi kelihatan kesal mulu.

"gimana ya, yang deketin gue duluan kan Donghyun masa lo nyuruh gue jauhin Donghyun apa lo ga salah" stay kalem aja Sewoon.

"gimana juga ya kalo lo ga nanggapin Donghyun dia ga bakal gencar-gencarnya deketin lo. tau diri aja sih kata gue"

"jadi lo nuduh gue pho Donghyun Youngmin gitu? emang mereka hubungannya apa? lucu lo semua"

"kalo lucu kenapa kamu ga ketawa :(" sekarang Donghan yang minta di tampar padahal lagi serius.

"gini kita bicaranya baik-baik ya, maafin Woojin dia kasar banget bahasanya-"

"ngapain lo minta maaf sama orang kayak dia"

"emang lo siapa ngejudge gue?"

"gue sahabatnya Donghyun yang ga pengen dia kejebak sama lo"

"ha? lo pikir gue apaan? kalo lo semua cuman mau ngomong kayak gini mending gue pulang aja" Sewoon pun cabut dari rumah Eunki siapa juga yang ga kesel digituin Woojin coba.

"jin harusnya lo itu jaga mulut lo emang sering gitu ke Kenta Donghyun atau temen deket lo yang lain tapi Sewoon itu bahkan ga dekat sama lo" Eunki mulai ceramah singkat sementara Donghan lagi berusaha nelpon Sewoon buat minta maaf.

"gue bakal buktiin ke lo semua kalo Sewoon itu yang salah" Woojin ikutan cabut. Eunki cuman bisa menatap Woojin yang udah pergi, kan gini gagal rencana mereka. Daniel ga to the point malah tonjok-tonjokan sekarang Woojin debat sama Sewoon. Eunki lelah sama semuanya

setelah kejadian kemarin suasana kelas semakin mendingin, udah terbagi dua kubu soalnya ada yang belain Daniel ada juga yang belain Donghyun. kalo dipikir sih emang masalah kemarin salah Daniel mukul duluan udah gitu mancing emosi Donghyun ga langsung jelasin aja tapi banyak temen sekelas malah mihak sama dia kata mereka Donghyun itu ngedrama, dia aja belom tau Daniel Youngmin cuman sepupuan tapi udah godain uke kelas sebelah. dan juga ga ada yang mau ngasih tau ke Donghyun soalnya takut terseret masalah, ga ikut campur kan lebih aman.

kalo dilihat Youngmin sekarang jadi jarang senyum, jarang main sama temen-temennya. Eunki yang duduk bareng Youngmin aja ngomong cuman seperlunya aja. dibelakang juga Daniel sama Ong lagi marahan, kacau deh kelas ini.

jam istirahat keadaan makin ribet, Donghyun sama Sewoon jalan barengan gitu duduk juga bareng makan juga bareng tinggal berumah tangga bareng aja .g

udah gitu kata Youngmin dia beneran lagi sial soalnya dipaksa Daniel buat makan gara-gara Jaebum bilang ke dia Youngmin jadi jarang makan tapi sibuk terus sama urusan ga jelas. bukannya menikmati makanan dengan tenang malah Youngmin harus melihat adegan sinetron diantara Sewoon dan Donghyun yang suap-suapan. Youngmin udah pengen nangis tapi cepat-cepat habisin makanan soalnya kata mama ga baik kalo makanannya ga dihabisin apalagi makan dibayarin orang.

"makannya pelan aja min piringnya ga lari"

"ehehe tapi mau rapat soal perpisahan anak kelas duabelas gue panitia inti kalo telat ga enak sama senior" walau senyum Youngmin bikin ambyar menurut Daniel kelihatan banget kalo dia lagi sedih.

dan bagian tersialnya buat Youngmin adalah ketika dia mau kabur dari kantin suara Donghyun mencuri perhatian seluruh kantin.

"semuanya yang ada disini bakalan jadi saksi gue buat nembak seseorang yang gue suka, Jung Sewoon" banyak yang teriak-teriak ga jelas soalnya Donghyun kelihatan so sweet banget sampai mau nembak Sewoon ditengah keramaian dan ga sedikit juga yang misuh-misuh terutama dedek dedek yang terlalu ngefans sama Donghyun juga para pendukung Dongpaca.

"kantin kan tempat buat makan ini malah mau tembak-tembakan disini untuk ga mati ye. attention seeker banget" Woojin ngomong tanpa peduli gimana raut muka si Donghyun yang udah ga bener dan buat dia mikir sejenak yang dia lakuin itu udah bener ga. Donghyun bisa lihat disana ada Youngmin yang natap dia sambil senyum kemudian keluar dari kantin. hati Donghyun sakit lihat Youngmin kayak gitu tapi gimana dia juga suka sama Sewoon sekarang.

Eunki Daewhi Woojin Taedong Donghan Kenta Ong Daniel serta beberapa teman kelas yang belain Daniel juga cabut dari kantin daripada melihat adegan berlebihan Donghyun. benar-benar udah keterlaluan.

tapi Donghyun jadi kesel, teman-temannya kenapa pada ninggalin dia semudah itu. di bandingkan Youngmin jujur dia itu paling tersakiti, udah ngejar Youngmin tapi dia ga mau jujur soal hubungan sama Daniel dia kan juga bisa mundur secara baik-baik. yeu si dingdong ga sadar-sadar.

akhirnya Donghyun malah lanjutin nembak Sewoon dan jadianlah mereka. banyak yang mendukung kecuali Dongpaca shipper yang udah cabut setelah misuh-misuh dulu, soalnya Donghyun itu mengecewakan.

disalah satu sisi kantin berkumpul lah anak kelas duabelas yang daritadi setia melihat drama Donghyun yang tersaji gratis.

"ga apa-apa nih Sewoon jadian sama Donghyun?" celetuk seseorang yang kurang tinggi sebut aja Taehyun.

"ga masalah sih gue kan juga udah sama Jisung" nah ini dia mantan si ponyo namanya Jaehwan.

"bukan gitu, emang lo lupa sama kejadian yang dulu? lagi-lagi Youngmin yang kena kan" ini Sungwoon

"kita lihat aja situasinya" Jaehwan lanjutin makan lagi ga mau terlalu ambil pusing.

"bukan gitu ya tapi gimana kalo kejadian ini dimanfaatin sama dia buat balas dendam ke Youngmin?"

"kalo emang kelakuan Sewoon kelewatan ke Youngmin mau ga mau lo harus selesain masalah ini hwan. gue denger dari Minhyun keadaan Youngmin udah kayak dulu waktu masalah sama Sewoon itu" kata Dongho yang daritadi diem aja. menurut dia kalo mau selesain masalah Dongpaca harus selesain masalah Sewoon dan Youngmin, soalnya Donghyun masalah bikin dua masalah yang ga ada kaitannya jadi satu begini. banyak hati yang bakal tersakiti.

"gue rasa kita harus minta bantuan salah satu temen mereka deh"

"antara Eunki sama Woojin kayaknya paling dipercaya"

"Taehyun lo kan masuk klub dance bareng Woojin Youngmin coba deketin Woojin dulu kalo ga bisa biar gue cari cara buat ngomong sama Eunki tanpa ada yang tau" kata Jaehwan final.

"oke sip bakal gue usahain"

.

.

.

yaampun ini ceritanya udah bagaimana ditambah Jaehwan dkk. emang dulu ada masalah apa sih. Dongpaca jadiannya lama sekali saya sampai bosan ngetiknya .g :(

kenapa ponyo dingdong jadiannya simpel dan cepat banget?! karena saya ga rela harus menulis adegan so sweet soal mereka. hati saya ga kuat /lah

terima kasih yang setia dari awal cerita sampai udah chapter ke 9 ini. jangan bosan ya sama cerita saya :") ohiya saya juga bakal usahain dua chapter lagi bakalan end biar ga makin aneh ceritanya hehehe

setelah cerita ini end saya bakal lanjut nulis cerita tentang nieljin masih dengan tema anak sekolahan. kalo kalian suka nieljin nanti dibaca ya cerita saya. sampai jumpaaaa


End file.
